Waiting for You
by Lighting the Candle
Summary: I'm sitting under this apple tree, just waiting for you. You know that, right? We promised to meet here, but I can't see you anywhere. Ludwig, I never wanted you to go to war. A small GerIta one-shot. R&R, please.


I'm sitting under this apple tree, just waiting for you. You know that, right?

It's a beautiful day, you should really be here. The sun is shining warmly, there's a nice breeze out, and the hill on which this apple tree sits has the greenest and most beautiful grass I have ever seen. You can see daisies blooming here and there, too.

I remembered, did you? You told me to wait here for you, and so I am, just like I said I would. But I'm beginning to worry already. Are you okay?

I'm thinking about all the fun stuff that we've done together. Do you remember that too? The first time you ever took me out, when we both went walking along the markets, when I finally had to say goodbye, but hopefully just for this one moment. I was really worried then, you know?

Of course you know! You sent me letters every day after you had to leave. I read each one, I laughed and smiled at the things you usually said at the bottom of the page to cheer me up, just so I wouldn't be sad when the letter ended. Then I would send you one back, did you laugh too?

I'm still waiting here. Everything is still pleasant, and I feel lucky that I was able to go out today. My brother didn't want me to, but I promised you. Today was meant to be a good day. We'd finally see each other after such a long time. I really hope you've done well, because recently my brother and I have had a bit of difficulty with our shop. But we're still okay!

Do you remember when we first met, too? It was a random meeting, wasn't it? But thanks for helping me that time; I swear the cat was trying to kill me. Why did you laugh back then, I wonder? You always found what I did funny.

I'm sorry for the other times though. I know I can be a bit of a screw up, but you stayed with me, didn't you?

I shouldn't be getting so worried, I know how you feel. I just hope I can meet up with you soon; I'm starting to doze off a little under this tree. It'd be nice to have you with your arms around me when I wake up.

But, you're still not here. I'm really getting worried. Are you sure you're okay? I really hope you are, because I'm practically dying to see you know. I shouldn't be worrying though, right? You said you would be here. You promised.

The sun is starting to set now, and it's beautiful. All those reds and oranges, I wish I could paint it for you. Or better yet, have you sitting here with me, Ludwig. An apple just fell, and it tastes really good. Maybe instead of painting I could make you apple pie? Or some pasta, you always enjoyed that.

Where are you? The moon is coming over the horizon and the sun is disappearing. I can see a few stars, and Venus, I think. They're beautiful, but I'm so worried now. Ludwig, I never wanted you to go to war.

It was all meant to end today, wasn't it? That's why we were going to meet up here. I'm sorry that I never joined the fight, but I'm a bit of a coward, you know?

Ludwig, I'm getting cold now. It's too dark for me to see, too. Do I keep waiting for you? I want to see you, I really do. But they might be wondering where I am. But I'm just wondering where you are. I'd hate to think of the worst.

Please, please get here. I don't want to think that... that you're gone. Please Ludwig.

Someone was making their way up the hill, and I started to jump for joy. I hoped it was you, I thought that it was you. But instead it was my brother calling me home. He looked sad, but that just makes me want to stay here even more. Please don't be gone, you can't be gone...

I'm sorry, I had to leave the apple tree and go home. My brother literally dragged me back. I'm still wondering where you are. I can't help fearing for the worst now, and the worry is eating me up on the inside. But you can't die, you're Ludwig.

I got home tonight and it was late, my brother had some pasta waiting for me to cheer me up. I don't think it helped much, because instead of smiling I began to cry. I still hope you're out there Ludwig.

I had to bring myself to bed, I just couldn't think of doing anything else. I tried sleeping, but the worry was keeping me up. I don't want to believe that you're gone. It was all meant to end today, you were meant to be okay. I'm still waiting for you.

Ludwig, someone knocked on the door. It was in the early hours of morning, and I still hadn't gotten any sleep. But I still went to the door to see who it was. I wondered who could be there at this time of morning and when I opened it I saw first a military uniform.

And my heart stopped.

Ludwig, it was you.

It was finally you.

We both hugged tightly and I started to sob. You were finally here. I told you how I was waiting for you and you just apologised, I didn't care though, I just hugged tighter. We spent a good few minutes like this and then you finally uttered three words that I will never be tired of.

"I love you."


End file.
